Dragon Kin
by Draco Wolves
Summary: An AU where Hiccup is cast out of the village because he is the runt, and the dragons find him. Let's see what happens with Dragon raised Hiccup ;)
1. Prolouge

**HEY GUYS! This was inspired by the picture drawn by ghostfiish on Tumblr, (don't worry I got permission) and I hope everything turns out well!**

Hiccup; the runt of the litter, had been cast out into the wilderness as an infant. He was too small, skin and bones. They decided to give him the slightest mercy, and covered him in a thick blanket at the edge of the river, in hopes that the floods would wash away him and his existence. But the floods hadn't come in time to take him. The dragons got there first.

The dark dragon approached cautiously, knowing the human scent all too well. It had killed his parents, and most of his race. He scouted the area before approaching the newborn. He was crying loudly, and shivering despite the thick blanket. He'll die out here. The dragon thought. He sniffed the infant and noticed that only four other scent surrounded it. The mother, father, nurse, and the one who had left him here. I'll never understand humans. He thought again, picking up the child in a toothless mouth and carrying him to his den. Unlike his fellow dragons, he chose his own den instead of the nest. He became even more excluded. Rumors had spread through the nest that he had gone feral and killed fellow dragons just for the thrill.

He set the infant on his bed because it was still warm from when he woke up, and he brought in some fallen branches, piling them close to the baby and setting them alight. They baby reacted almost instantly, he had stopped shivering, and stopped whimpering. The dragon thought he had passed for a moment before hearing a slight snore.

The dragon knew he would have to feed it somehow. Before raids on the nearby village, he would see some humans walking about holding small bottles to the infants' mouths. He would have to get one for it, but what of the drink? He had seen the humans milking the large hairy beasts called "yaks", and using the milk for many things, including milk for the infants.

Under the cover of night, he went to the village, no one in sight except for a few females on the platform in front of their den. They talked, holding their stubborn infants in their arms with tired eyes. One female held two identical babies, and she had five of the baby's milk around her, three more scattered around her feet were empty.

He waited until they left, and when one female went inside carrying three of the milk carriers. He ran into the platform and took the last two, bolting silently back to his den. The infant was still there. looking more dead than alive now and whimpering through blue lips. The dragon went to him and nudged him. The infant reached out to his nose, trying to find warmth since the fire had died. He whimpered more and the dragon knew this whimper. It was the whimper of when the hatchlings were close to death when their mother had abandoned them. The dragon picked him up quickly-hoping that it wasn't to late- and held him like the females had held their infants just before they went inside for the night. He held the bottle up to the infants lips, but it refused as if it knew it wasn't supposed to live._ I didn't go out of my way for this thing for it to refuse to live._ He thought, forcing the bottle against the baby's lips. The child realized it had gotten what it was thirsting for and drank greedily, milk dribbling down it's chin. This was going to be very tough.


	2. 13 years

**Alright, prologue was up, now time to get to the good stuff ;) BTW Hiccup is going to be calling Toothless "Dad/Father" from now on, simply because that's who he grew up with. During Normal Pov, I will refer to him as Toothless.  
ALSO: Keep in mind that since Hiccup grew up with Toothless, they speak dragon, not human (Though Toothless has taught him the language). I'll get more to that later though.  
**

**SHOUT-OUT**** TO THE ****REVIEWERS: DoomsdayBeamXD, sandstorm25555, Guest, AtkiakFF, Guest, MadMaxLaxBro, Poketurn88, NightFury321, Darkanny, Guest (You were correct, it was Toothless)  
You guys have no idea how much it means to me when you leave a review, and if you didn't, I probably wouldn't want to make another chapter.  
**

* * *

**~thirteen years later~**

***NORMAL POV***

"Happy thirteenth year Hiccup." Toothless said, nudging him awake from his furs in the corner of the den.

He groaned, "Ten more minutes."

"Don't you remember what you're doing today?"

Hiccup bolted upright, almost hitting Toothless on the snout, and started getting dressed. "We're going to see the village right?" he asked. Being raised by a dragon kept him away from humans, and he knew there were other people outside the den, he could hear them during the day when they battled dragons during a raid. "Humans are terrible Hiccup," Toothless told him once. "They abandoned you by a river because you were too small. They didn't need someone like you. But I came along, nursed you back to health and raised you. If you ever encounter one while I'm not with you, run. Run until you find me." But now they were going to see them.

Were they like him? Intelligent, small, and kind; or were they different, like the dragons with their major differences? He wanted to see for himself, not just go by Toothless' words. He would find out soon enough. But Toothless was worried about something else. How would seeing them change Hiccup? What would he feel? Awe? Hate? Envy? Surly not, he had raised Hiccup to be kind. No matter who he was talking to. But you never knew what would happen when you encounter vikings. "C'mon Dad!" Hiccup ushered, snapping him out of his daze. He was at the entrance of the den, wearing his riding gear.

He had complained that it was hard to ride, and would fall of if he kept riding without support. So Toothless had taken some leather from their smithy, along with some metal and a hammer, and he manged to make a harness and saddle for Toothless. He didn't like to wear the saddle, but he didn't want to risk Hiccup falling off either. He walked towards Hiccup as he began to slip on the saddle. Soon, they took off towards to other side of the island. They landed in the cove where he often took Hiccup to fish. They made their way to the village, hearing the bustle of morning activity from the vikings.

He gazed at the buildings and the people. The was contact everywhere, merchants selling their wares, two men bargaining over a sword. Clinging sounds came from a building to their right and a man with a bucket on his head was carrying a barrel of weapons to a shed nearby. There was a dome made of chains on the other side of the village. A few vikings were scattered around it. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's uh... it's where the train their... soldiers." Toothless stammered. He didn't want to say that it's the place where they slaughtered dragons.

There were some children running around nearby and yelling at one another. A large boy walked over and began to talk to them, "Alright guys, do you remember what the weakness of a Nadder is?"

A child raised his hand, "Why would we need to know when we can just lob off their heads?"

"Well Gustav*****," the boy explained, "you can't listen to everything Snotlout tells you." Then he went in on the importance of weaknesses and explained each dragon and their weakness.

"What about the Night Fury?" a little girl with braids asked.

The boy froze for a moment then continued to speak, "We don't attack them, we can't because they are darker than the night, they are the offspring of lightning and death itself."

Hiccup shot Toothless a confused look. Deadly Nadder? Night Fury? Monstrous Nightmare? He didn't know what any of these were. Toothless sighed and began to explain, "The Deadly Nadder is the Spine Shot, Monstrous Nightmare is the Pyro, Hideous Zippleback is the Twin Explosion... Night Fury? Well," he glanced at Hiccup. "that's me."

He chuckled, "Well they certainly are exaggerating aren't they?" Toothless looked at Hiccup curiously. "Well your aren't born from lightning and death, it's not physically possible. Plus, you'd be a lot meaner if you were the offspring of lighting and death wouldn't you." It's wasn't a question, but Toothless nodded anyways.

Hiccup felt his chest tighten, despite the fact that most of the people had tree trunks for limbs, these were people, just like him. He longed for interaction with them, and maybe he could help them get over their grudge for dragons. He knew it was impossible, but it was still a thought. There were people everywhere, and all he'd had was Toothless. And he understood why he'd been kept from them too. But it had to be a misunderstanding. They didn't seem so bad. A pack of Runts passed overhead. A few vikings glance warily at it before bringing up their shields and drawing their swords. The pack split apart and went in separate directions, each place they aimed for was populated by a barrel of fish. The vikings, despite their bulk, reacted quickly. One threw a dagger, but it missed it's mark, flying far and impaling the tree next to Toothless. Instead of moving away, Toothless grabbed the dagger, maybe it would be of some use to them.

They watched in horror- well Hiccup did- as the events unfolded in front of them. A few Runts escaped with a meal, others, they met their fate with a quick slash and a spurt of blood as their heads and wings fell to the ground. The Runts who had escaped began to fly away without looking back. High-pitched voices shouting in loss as they went back home to survive another day.

Hiccup was flooded with emotion he'd never felt. Horror, disgust, hatred, sadness, confusion. He felt like he couldn't breath, watching the vikings boast about what they were going to do with their bodies, cook them, stuff them and place them on a mantle, save their skulls for decoration. Hiccup couldn't help it anymore, he tried to run from the woods, tried to run to them and yell at them for killing animals that were just trying to survive, but he had forgotten Toothless, who wrapped a wing around him to stop him.

"I know it hurts," he said, "But this is the battle we've been fighting since they've come to inhabit our old home. And this is the least of it. During the raids, some survive, some don't just like what happened here, but on a much, much larger scale." His voice became sad as he spoke, "Dragons are killed, but dragons slaughter just as much as the humans, it's how they learned to live. And if this war ever ends, I'm sure they will realize their mistakes."

"But the people... they have no remorse, they don't think about the deaths they cause so that they can brag." Hiccup cried, looking at the lifeless eyes as the vikings carried them away.

Toothless knew he should've taken Hiccup back as soon as he saw the Runts. But Hiccup would have to see this someday, and they might as well have done it then. He grabbed Hiccup by the furs on his back and carried him back to the cove. Hiccup calmed down. It was just a misunderstanding between the humans and dragons wasn't it? Or did the dragons do something in the past?

"It's neither of our faults." Toothless said, noticing how he glared at the grass in thought. "The King demands we bring him food from the vikings in order to deplete their supply and kill them off with starvation. But they do it so much that it's become habit for most."

"Then what do you do when you go to the raids?" Hiccup asked.

"I make sure we don't lose any of our kind. I protect the dragons. I don't attack the humans, but I have to do something. Plus, it's a distraction so I can get you clothing and tools."

It's shouldn't be a distraction, they shouldn't attack each other. Hiccup knew it. But Toothless was right. Before and now. Humans were ruthless killers. They would kill without thought, and Toothless had to stop as much killing as possible, so he would go during the night raids and help protect them. He knew then that he would never want to be one of them. He wouldn't kill dragons for prize. He would defend them. One day, he would join his father in the raids, not for food, not for killing, but for the dragons.

* * *

***You guys remember Gustav right? The little boy that followed Snotlout in the Riders/Defenders of Berk series? Well, I decided to use him.**

**Alrighty then, what do you think? I feel like I went a little overboard :/ but oh well. Give me some feedback, I'll give a shout-out to anyone who has some ideas to share, and I'm thinking of adding an OC... So I'm going to let you guys blow up my inbox with suggestions for that .(The OC is human.)**

**GHOSTFIISH - Yeah I'm talking to you, I'll be getting to the outfit in the next chapter, so if you happen to have any "fashion tips", please PM me.**

**Anyways, sorry for leaving here, it's 4 a.m. and a school night... so I plan on drinking 500 cups of coffee later :P give me a break.**

**Leave a review and PM me for suggestions!**


	3. The first raid

**SHOUT-OUT to those who are giving me ideas for my story and OC (And those who reviewed though I'm not listing names this time.): Lol muffins, TheFrostFury, (You two had the same idea, haha)**

**Alright, you guys, onto the next segment. And when Hiccup is running, think of Maka or some other character that runs with their hands behind them.(Don't look at me like that just read!)**

* * *

**~one year later~**

***NORMAL POV***

Hiccup sat up, rubbing his stomach as Toothless walked into the den with a basket of fish. After his hundredth sit-up, he was aching. "You sure you want to do this?" Toothless asked.

"Oh no, I've been training this past year for fun." came Hiccup's sarcastic reply.

"Look, I know you're still mad at them, but I want you to keep a level head." Hiccup set a pile of sticks in the center of the den and Toothless lit it up. "They're faster than they look. And try not to hurt the infants." Hiccup sat next to the fire roasting a fish Toothless dug into the rest of the basket. He was careful not to over-eat though, despite the fact that he wouldn't be seen, he still had to be careful.

"Don't worry, I'm not heartless." Hiccup acknowledged. Turning over his fish halfheartedly. He wasn't all that hungry, he was excited for the raid. He spent a year running laps on the beach, doing sit-ups, and doing pull-ups on the branches outside the cave. He packed on more muscle and finally, he was able to carry two baskets of fish without a problem.

They finished eating and waited for it to get dark, but you could already hear the raid going on. The squawks of a Spine Shot, the mighty _BOOM!_ of a Twin Explosion blowing a den to smithereens. But the most he could hear was the cries of a fallen dragon. He could practically _hear _the blood hit the ground. A pit of anger settled in his stomach, boiling and waiting to be released. He had practiced using the dagger Toothless salvaged from his last visit. He took it from it's sheath and began to hone it with a whetstone.

"You know that's not necessary." Toothless said.

"It's time to go anyway." he replied. He slipped a dark mask over his face and climbed onto Toohtless. The took off, heading to the cove like they normally would. But this time wasn't fir a basket of fish. "We're meeting back here right?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Toothless sighed. He still didn't like the idea of letting Hiccup go in the flurry of battle. Nobody else knew him, the vikings might accidentally bash his head in. And he's seen as an immediate threat to the dragons, so they would kill him if he stood in their way. Toothless shook his head to clear his thoughts, he should have more faith in Hiccup. He _had _been training all year. He looked up, but Hiccup was gone, scaling the wall and leaping through the trees.

He had improved greatly, almost doubling his speed and strength from the year before. He burst through the trees, searching for a troubled dragon. A Living Rock was being weighed down by a viking that was smashing to a hammer to its face. "This hurts more than it looks," the dragon said in its heavy accent. I sprinted and jumped, managing to grab the viking by the ankle. He looked down at me confused.

I yanked on his ankle, tugging loose his grip. "What are you doing kid? Let g- Arhg!" he cried out in pain as I slashed the back of his calf. Not deep, but enough to hurt him. He let go and fell to the ground. The Living Rock flew off with a row of fish between its teeth. I left the man clutching his leg and yelling at me. I ran through the village, chaos around every corner, seeming to engulf the village in flames, screams, and squawks. A group of teens were throwing buckets of water at a burning building.

He ran past them, almost running over a girl with some weird contraption who shot him a glare. When he shot past vikings who seemed to be losing a battle, he cut their arms and legs. Just enough distraction for the dragon to get away with the food. All the vikings soon caught on and began to chase me, one threw a ring with three balls tethered to it. Bolas? Yeah, they had aimed for his feet, but he made a sharp turn.

Into a dead end.

He was trapped, and the vikings grabbed him by the back of his dark shirt, but Hiccup swung his dagger in an arc, going straight through his wrist. He was dropped to the ground, and as soon as his feet touched the cobblestone, he ran to the back of the alley. He grabbed the boards of the house, scaling the wall in seconds while they were occupied with the injured man. I hopped from one building to another easily, the were so close together. Hiccup jumped down into another alley on the edge of the village, and there he saw the girl he'd knocked into earlier. What was she doing out here? There didn't seem to be anybody around other than her. The weird contraption she'd been rolling was there too. Except it had unfolded into something like a sideways crossbow. He'd heard Toothless' scream as he charged for an explosive fireball. A watch tower blew up in flames and his form shot out in front of the flames.

The girl quickly readjusted where the bow was pointing, and pulled the trigger. "What!?" an enraged voice cried. _Dad..._ Hiccup thought, Toothless was screeching as he fell, a screech of rage that he had been caught.

"Yes!" the girl cried. "Did _anybody _see that?" she turned around but didn't see Hiccup, she was focused on something above me. "Except for you."

**~HICCUP POV~**

I looked up and saw a Pyro, the kind a dragon you do _not _want to mess with. It jumped over me and crushed the contraption that shot down Dad. This Pyro must be rouge or something, it was interested in human flesh, not just fish or lamb. It lunged for the girl but she sidestepped, running the way the dragon had come.

And straight towards me. The Pyro in tow.

I dove into an alley before she reached me, and I dragged her out of the rampaging dragons way before it bit her head off. She squealed and tried to bite my had but it wasn't working. And- wait, why was I saving her? She shot down Dad! Instinct had taken over and I just now realized what I was doing. I let go of her after it was safe and she turned to yell at me but I pinned her against the wall, my hand still on her mouth.

"Do you realize how much trouble you're in?" I said in a hushed whisper. She gave me a strange look and I realized I'd just spoken Dragon. I asked again in human tongue. It felt weird, and my speech slurred with dragon accent.

She started to speak but it was muffled through my hand, I released her but kept her boxed in against the wall. "No, because I just shot down a Night Fury! I'll become a legend! Now let me go so I can tell the village-"

"You won't be telling the village anything." I grabbed her by the wrist and ran into the woods. She tried to stop, but when she flailed her arms in protest all she got were clumps of leaves and twigs. I slowed down, looking for the last place I saw Dad land. I giant rut had been cut out of the ground. Something suddenly slipped over my face, and I realized the girl had taken my mask off. "Oi! Give it back!" I yelled at her.

"Hiccup?!" Dad yelled.

"Dad!" I ran over the hill and down to where he landed. The girl still protested, tugging against my arm with all her weight. "Are you okay?" I knelt next to him. The girl backed away, gasping as I approached him.

"I'm fine, but what is this girl doing here?" He looked pointedly over my shoulder.

"This is the person that shot you down." I explained. "I'm going to show her how much trouble she's in."

"How do you suspect to do that?" he asked. I began to cut him loose and a hand yanked my arm back.

"You know that's a Night Fury right?" she asked. Seeming to dismiss the fact that I spoke dragon.

"Of course," I replied.

"Then why don't you kill him?" she asked. Dad's eyes went wide and he looked at the girl. I looked to Dad and back at her.

"Why should I? What has he ever done to you?"

"They destroy our village and attack our people, why _wouldn't_ you kill the most powerful of the dragons?!"

"They _raid _your village for food. Have you ever seen a dragon attack someone without reason? Have you ever just seen rgon swoop down from the sk nd et someone?" I yelled.

She hesitated, "Well, no but-"

"There problem solved, now untie him." I handed her the dagger.

"Wh-why?"

"Because you put him in this thing."

"But weren't you going to cut the-"

"Yeah, now get on with it."

She took the dagger, then raised it over her head. Dad's eyes never left hers, and she couldn't stop looking at his, I wasn't worried, I knew someone my age would still have some smarts left in them. And so she began to cut the ropes.

I still wouldn't be a viking, but maybe I could pull someone over to our side.

* * *

**I honestly just wrote it as I thought it, so if you get confused about something just ask. The OC? Well, guess who? And no it's not Heather. **

**SPOILS No, there isn't going to be any romance, but with dragons and vikings you never know what's going to happen ;)**

**Anyway, leave some feedback, I posted this at 2 a.m. BACK ME UP HERE. I love writing for you guys, and I love that you're giving me all these ideas for new chapters, but it's just too cliche. (Expected? would that be a better word?) But I still love your ideas, so PM me for anything that comes to mind. And if I didn't include you up top for helping me, I'm sorry, I was just being lazy :P  
**

**Draco wolves~**


	4. Bring him to the village

**Alright, so some of you guessed it was Astrid, but no, it's not. It's an OC it can't be Astrid. Anyways, I want to thank you all for the glorious feedback, and if I take time writing, then you don't get the story as fast and it's detailed, but if I write it quickly you'll get it sooner and it'll be a little sloppy...**

**Which would you choose?**

**Guest: I'm so using your idea, thanks XD**

**P.S.~ I'm so sorry for how late this is getting in, I had a Christmas program, then I had a party that I had to bake a ton of cookies for, and basketball, and all this other junk that's been going on. But I'm getting back to the story so here it is! :)**

* * *

**~Hiccup POV~**

She had begun to cut the ropes, watching Dad's eyes as each strand snapped. His legs slumped and his wings seemed to stretch, relishing the freedom from the restraints. "So what's your n-" she started. Dad pounced on her.

"Dad don't go too far." I said. I knew he was angry and I didn't think he would kill because of it. The two looked at each other, and Dad made no sign to show he heard me. The girl cowered a moment and tried to pull away, but Dad didn't take his claw from her throat. She had finally stopped struggling, realizing she might not be killed. Dad leaned back on his two hind legs and took a deep breath. On the girl's face was a look of horror and fear.

Dad landed and bellowed a screeching roar. Even Dad could push it when he was angry. He flew off in a rage, well, tried anyway. Blind anger had made him falter as he hit a few trees. I started to go after him but the girl laid there in shock, she wasn't taking a breath so I nudged her with my foot, and when she didn't respond I leaned in and shook her shoulders. She gasped and flew forward, hitting her forehead against my lip.

"Ow!" We yelled simultaneously."Jeeze you've got a thick skull," I said, rubbing my numb and swelling lip.

Her breaths came raggedly from sitting without air. She finally calmed down. "How close was I to dying?" she asked, looking at her hands. She just went over something Dad called Still Shock, when a viking freezes up in the vital time fighting against dragons. It was rare. And only _weak vikings _ever experienced it. Which is why it's so rare.

"About as close a mama dragon is to her eggs." I replied, sighing heavily. I had expected him to be angry, but not _furious. _In fact, I think that's the first time I've seen him that angry. "Come on." I said, pulling her to her feet and pulling her after me.

"Wh-what? No!" She pulled her arm from my loose grip and stared at me as if I were crazy. She should've gotten over the fact that I'm protecting a dragon by now. And I couldn't just let her get back to the village, she would let the whole population know! "I cut him loose, I don't need to go see him again." She shook her head. I didn't blame her, I was standing aside and my hearing was still affected - if only slightly.

I turn towards the direction Dad went, "Well we can't have you blab to the rest of the village-" there was a sharp pain in the back of my skull and I fell to my knees, "What the-" It hit me again and I blacked out.

**~Annika Sorenson~**

What did this kid think he was doing? Dragging me out here, making me question my actions as a viking, and then pulling me with him towards the _Night Fury?_

This guy is insane.

Though, knocking him out may not have been the best idea. But I certainly wasn't going to go with him, and he seemed too persistent. Was I supposed to just leave him here? The dragon he called 'Dad', how was that thing his dad? He certainly wasn't blood related...

Or was he?

I inspected him for a tail, wings, claws, anything relative to a dragon, but I find nothing. The only thing close to dragon trait he happens to contain, is speaking their tongue. A sudden thought hits me.

What if he knows where the nest is?

I should take him to town! This ought to be better than nothing. I may not come back with the heart of a Night Fury, but I can return with the way to the nest! This is the most luck I've gotten in my life! I grab his arm, draping it over my shoulder and hefting him up. I falter and stumble, but I manage to catch myself and start to carry him back to town.

_**~Time Skip~**_

I walk from the edge of the forest, sweating profusely. A viking named Garther comes over, "Annika, what are you doin'? Draggin' a strange boy from the forest." He takes the boy from my shoulder, "Where did 'e come from?" he asks.

My mind suddenly runs off course, questioning whether I should tell him or not. "I... I found him near the shore," I lie. _Dammit! _I curse myself.

"Well, he needs some care. I'll take him to the healer." he says, walking away with the weird guy in his arms.

_I wonder how bad this is going to turn out, _I think. I look down at myself, realizing how bad I smell. "I seriously need a bath." I mutter.

**~Later~**

I sink down to my nose in the hot water, wishing I had thought of bringing my comb. My hair is in tangles and the sweat is finally off of my body. I bring my knees up to my chest. Why did I lie? What are they going to do when he wakes up? More importantly, What's the Night Fury going to do?

* * *

**GUYS I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT. I DIDN'T WANT TO KEEP YOU WAITING ANY LONGER :'(. GOMEN GOMEN GOMENASI.**

**So give me some feedback- any feedback, and I will try to reply to all of you. **


	5. Dragon Training

**Just another FYI, None of this is pre-written, so there might be a few mistakes, even though I'm going over it after it's written.**

* * *

_**~NORMAL POV~**_

"How long will he be ou' of it?" the viking asks.

"Garther, my guess is as good as yours." a woman replies. "He was knocked out." She feels the bump on the back of his head. "It wasn't light. Where did he come from?"

"Annika said she'd found him on the shore."

"Must have been a shipwreck or something."she trails off. Her mind runs through all of the possibilities. Stumbling and hitting the mast? No, it's too close to the top of his neck. It'd have been higher. But wait, if he was found alone, there wouldn't be anything to hit his head on. Annika only brought one person. "Has she said anything about there being more people?"

"No, I can-"

"Don't bother," she says. "It had to have been something else..." Was he attacked? He doesn't seem the type... Her eyes skim over his body. He's in better physical condition than the other teens! But that's the only explanation... He must have had his guard down. Either that or he didn't know how to fight. But normally pirates keep a hostage for ransom. If he was the only one, he had to have had a small boat. And there hasn't been a storm! So why would a kid just wash up on shore knocked out cold?

What's going on?

* * *

Getting up was never Annika's thing. Her mom would come in, shouting that she would have to hurry and get dressed because she had some errands she needed Annika to run. She sits up with a groan, tuning out her mom's voice and rubbing her eyes.

"-ven listening?" her mom's voice finally reaches her ears.

"Sorry, what was that?" Annika asks, yawning. She throws off her covers and stands up.

"I told you that we need more firewood. I'm supposed to have a bath today and there's not enough!" she complains.

_I knew I shouldn't have used so much last night. _Annika stretches. "Alright, I'll get to it." she says, ad her mom closes the door. As Annika changes from her night clothes to her day clothes, the boy runs through her mind again. _Did I hit him too hard? _she wonders, slipping on her boots. She shuffles out of her doorway, almost hitting her brother.

"Watch it twerp!" he calls, shoving past her and into the kitchen.

Annika sends a glare at his back but doesn't do anything else, simply skipping breakfast and grabbing the cart they normally use for wood. She throws the ax in and walks towards the woods. It takes her a moment, but she realizes that it isn't barely dawn yet, and the fog covered village is devoid of life. There was no movement that she could detect past the thick cloud. She yawns loudly. _Oh well, I'll take a nap later. At least now I wont have to worry about running into anyone. _She starts to go towards a fallen tree a ways from the rutted path. _Good thing this one's already dried. Mom would have a yak if she couldn't have her bath as soon as I get home. _She raises the ax over her head, bringing it down hard on the dead bark.

When she has enough, she's covered in sweat again and bringing in the haul. By now, there are a few vikings outdoors. The few she walks by steers clear as though the wood would come to life and launch at them on their own. She left the cart next to the house, stacking the wood and covering it with thin leather. She goes back inside, hearing the ruckus of her brother swinging his mace and her dad yelling at him.

She sighs as she comes in, "Mom, the wood's on the side of the house." She states before going to her room and laying on her bed exhausted. The boy being completely forgotten for the moment.

* * *

_What? My head hurts... _There's voices in the background, like white noise to Hiccup's ears. _Who is that? Where am I? _Who _am I? _Hiccups groans, head pounding.

"He's awake." someone mutters, barely heard.

Hiccup attempts to open his eyes, cracking them and squinting against the light coming from an open window. A silhouette appears over him, blocking out the light.

"Are you okay?" a woman asks. Hiccup isn't familiar with this accent, or the language, but he understands it enough to hear what she's saying.

"I- I'm not sure." he drawls. Somehow, he knows that these are vikings, and he knows their tongue. But his mind is telling him to speak a different language. One consisting of clicks, growls, grumbles, and hand movements. The other he was more familiar with, but he had a feeling that none of the vikings would understand it.

"Did you hear 'is voice?" a man says, "I don' know of any other tribe with tha' accent."

"Does anything hurt?" the woman asks, ignoring the man's rumbling. Hiccup's eyes narrow, trying to focus.

"Only my head," Hiccup begins to sit up, but the sudden feeling of vertigo makes him dizzy, pulling him back down to the hard bed he lays on.

"Garther, quickly get the water and some more pillows." the woman demands, and there's shuffling. He's leaned forwards, then pillows are stuffed behind him so that he sitting upright. With the light from the window off of his eyes, he can see the room. It's mostly bare except for one other person on a wooden bed, who has a bandage around her head. She's young, and she seems to be getting a scolding from her mother. His hearing is still slightly impaired, so he only seems to hear the the two people in front of him. The woman gazes at Hiccup with a steady eye. "Who are you?"

Hiccup hesitates, searching for a name, a memory. But nothing comes from the shadows. "I don't know..."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Well I..." There was only one memory, a memory of a black dragon. Someone he spent a lot of time with, he could feel it. This was someone he was fond of. But he knew the vikings did not like dragons. "No, I don't remember."

The woman sighs heavily. She hands him a mug and he drinks the water quickly. "Garther, go to Gothy and see if she can come up with a remedy for memory loss. We're going to need to find someone to take him in too... They're going to be back soon."

"What are they doing?" Hiccup asks.

"They're looking for the nest. The dragon nest that is." she says. Her steady eyes are suddenly full of concern as she looks out of the window. She shakes her head. "That's nothing to worry about."

_Dragon nest? Where have I heard that before... _Hiccup questions, looking at his hands. _Why can't I remember anything?_ _The only thing I remember is that dragon. But why do I know him?_

_**~Time Skip~ (About a week)**_

"Oi! Get up you sack of skin." Jackal demands. Hiccup sits up. He's been awake since dawn, but he didn't want to bother anyone, so he laid in his news bed, fidgeting until someone else was awake. "Today you're going to fight dragons remember?"

"Yeah yeah." Hiccup grumbles. "I remember." he had already gotten used to the teasing from the older guy, but there are others that seemed to be his age too. Though he's only met Fishlegs and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They didn't always tease him but they weren't exactly friends with him either. He gets dressed in his new clothes, different ones from when he woke up at Berk. He still hasn't gained any more memory other than the black dragon, which he still hasn't said anything about.

When he walks out the door, vikings are walking around carrying wood, barrels and setting up stalls for their merchandise. He begins to walk down to the arena. He'd gotten a tour from Jackal the other day, and since the vikings are running low on people to fight, they beginning to look for recruits. Hiccup runs all the way there, it was a downhill run so all he had to do was keep from falling over. Once he reached the arena, he realizes that he's the first one there. Hiccup waits for the rest of the teens, inspecting some of the weapons hanging on the wall. He picks up a dagger, touching it to test the sharpness. _Wow, these guys hardly know how to sharpen a blade. _Hiccup thinks, looking up at footsteps coming closer.

He looks up and sees a blonde girl swinging a battle-ax gracefully. He steps aside as she walks past him, not noticing his presence. "Hey-" he starts.

She twirls around, holding the curve of the ax against him, "Oh, it's just you." she says, taking the ax from his throat. "So you're training too?"

"Y-yeah." Hiccup stutters, holding a hand against his neck. He looks at his hand as he takes it away and sees a smear of blood, one of the tips must have caught him.

"You're that kid that lost their memory right? Absolutely nothing to call yourself, no past to learn from. That's pretty dangerous if you're going to be fighting."

"I-"

"Stop shoving me you pile of lard." a voice argues. _Tuff. _

"Then don't rub your stink all over me." _Ruff._

The twins come around the corner arguing with each other like usual. Soon after them is a thick kid with black hair that sticks out from the sides of his ram horn helmet. "Hello Astrid."

Astrid grimaces in disgust, "Come near me Snotlout and I'll break your nose."

Snotlout raised his hands in surrender and finally sees Hiccup. "Oh so you're the one everyone's talking about. The mysterious kid who washed up on shore a week ago."

"I guess so." _I washed up on shore? _

"Poor wittle guy," Snotlout teases. "He doesn't wememer his mommy." He puts out his lip then breaks into a shark's grin. The twins snicker. Hiccup glares but doesn't say anything. What is he supposed to say? As far as Snotlout's concerned, Hiccup's mom is the queen of a far off land and he ran away because he didn't want to be the responsible prince. Heavy footfalls make everyone's their attention turn towards the entrance. Fishlegs comes in shyly. "Oh look, it's the beached whale." The twins burst out laughing.

_May Níðhöggr***** give me strength. _Hiccup prays, desperately trying not to punch Snolout for insulting the only teen who hasn't insulted or teased Hiccup yet. A large man with a hook for a hand and a peg for a foot walks past them, yanking the gate upwards.

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber announces.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? Pretty good for someone my age. Haha, leave some feedback. This extra-fast chapter is an apology for how long it took to get the last one up. **

***Níðhöggr- a dragon who gnaws at the roots of Yggdrasil. **

**I figured he had to be big if he gnawed on roots that big, so I made him GOD OF THE DRAGONS :D **

**Any ways, this chapter is also extra long, and I hope you guys like it =(^-^)=**


	6. Memories

**62 reviews with 5 chapters? ('O.O) GUYS THIS IS AWESOME THANK YOU**

* * *

_**~Toothless POV~ **_

I pace back and forth, mind wandering from problem to problem. Where is Hiccup? Why did he bring that girl? What am I going to do if the took him? I can't think straight and I gaze out of my den. The furs in the corner are far too cold because there isn't someone to lay there. What am I going to do? I have to find him. Then it dawns on me, _what if that girl tried to kill him? _She did have his dagger, and last I remember she was threatened by me. Maybe she just wanted revenge on- Dammit! I have to think straight, she isn't the kind to kill someone for revenge. She didn't kill me, but maybe that was because Hiccup was there to make sure she cut me loose. Maybe it's- Gahh! I can't think rationally! I shake my head to clear the thoughts. I'll go looking for him.

The night sky seems darker tonight as I fly over the village. I don't see the familiar face I hope to. Maybe I should just look in the morning. He knows just as much as I do that he can't see in the dark. He's hit too many walls and tripped over the fire pit too much when getting up in the night. It'll be tricky, I'll have to be extra careful. But hiding in the shadows shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

~_**NORMAL POV~**_

The Gronkle bursts from the cage it had been contained in. "Finally! Some fresh air, I've been in there for so long." she says. Hiccup looks confused, he hadn't expected to understand the gravely voice coming from the dragon. The dragon looked down on them, buzzing almost lazily, "Great more people who are going to try and kill me. And for what? Training!?" The Gronkle - or a Living Rock if Hiccup could remember - seems to have grown a temper from being cooped up for so long. "I'm tired of it!" She shot a blast at the twins, fighting over a shield. "Who's the next target!?"

All the teens start to bang on their shields at Gobber's instruction and the Gronkle starts to stagger, shaking her head and trying to focus. The teens split up, running in different directions trying to avoid being caught in the Gronkle's eye. Fishlegs points out the Gronkle's shot limit and gets shot at, "That one was too easy," The Gronkle chides. Then shoots at someone unseen behind the weapons rack.

"Annika, get in there!" Gobber commands.

_When did she get in here? _Hiccup thinks. She came in without making any noise or saying anything. The Gronkle shoots again at the boy Snotlout, knocking him over. Astrid dodges a blast, somersaulting away and running. The blast hits the weapons rack, jolting the shield from Annika's hands. It rolls away with her chasing after it. Hiccup watches from the side as she stumbles over herself, becoming pinned. Hiccup looks up as Gobber struggles to fit through the gaps on the metal barred roof. _He's not going to make it! _Hiccups thinks frantically, _Should I just...?_

The growls come from his mouth before he can stop them, "Don't do it!"

The other kids stare as the dragon closes her mouth, glaring at Hiccup in a sort of frustrated confusion. Annika gets up and runs towards the other teens outside of the arena. Gobber stops his decent halfway in and out of the bars, astonished.

"What?" The Gronkle says, more confused than frustrated now. "How do you know our language?"

"I... I'm not sure." Hiccup struggles. The gurgles and grumbles seem to come more fluently than the language vikings speak. "But I know that it's not right to attack people just because you've been locked in there. What harm have they done? You're still alive right? The haven't killed you, so why attack them?"

"Why?" the dragon glares, "They've killed thousands of us, and I'll be gone sooner than you know. None of us stays in here for long. I have to rid the world of as many of those _murderers _as possible. They kill us just because we search for food, this island is the only place where food is abundant and they think we're stealing from them. They have plenty to eat, while we're barely surviving, what with the queen demanding all the food we catch." The Gronkle begins to walk closer. "But your accent, the sharpness and fluency coming from a _human. _You're not one of them are you? You're the fabled Night Fury's child right? The Night Fury who raised the abandoned child. Why have you joined them? Don't you remember helping me in the last search for food? You pulled the viking from my foot, the one who was hitting my face with a hammer."

"What? I-I don't understa..." Hiccup's eyes widen in realization. "You, the raid, Dad... I remember now." The memories seem to overwhelm him and he falters, leaning against the wall. "The vikings, I can't believe I forgot! How did I manage to forget something like this?" He remembers the girl, he remembers her having his dagger and him turning, then pain and blackness. "Till now I've been known as 'You' or 'New Guy', but now I realize. I am not some random stranger that washed ashore, I am Hiccup, raised by a dragon."

"There have been rumors that that Night Fury who rescued you was insane, killing humans for the fun of it. I never believed them for a moment, no dragon could go that crazy." The Gronkle says, realizing that she's talking to a possible ally. "You've been raised on the right thoughts-"

"Alright, tha'll be enough of this." Gobber interrupts, jerking on the dragon's jaw and throwing her into the cage before she can gurgle another gravely reply. "Boy, what was tha' all about?" The rest of the teens come down, gathering around Hiccup in confused silence.

Hiccup stands from the wall, hair shadowing his eyes. "It was nothing." he replies, walking towards the exit. _I have to find Dad, and quick. _

"Now hold on, you're just gonna leave after that little show?" a hand lands on his shoulder and he turns. The hand belongs to Annika, which everyone seems to notice just then. She gives a mischievous look that says '_payback'_.

"So it's gonna be that way huh?" Hiccup says. "Fine." He sighs, turning and looking at the group. "I'm not quite sure what happened, I just sort of acted on instinct. Gobber wasn't going to make it, obviously. No offense." Gobber nods, waiting for more explanation. "So I just tried communicating like they do. And I guess it worked, because she responded pretty well if you ask me."

"How could you possibly understand it?" Fishlegs asks.

"Instinct I guess."

Annika decides to but in again, "There's more to it than that." she elbows him. "Why don't you tell them your name?"

"But I thought-" Fishlegs starts.

"It's Hiccup."

"So you're rememberin' laddie?" Gobber says. "I guess that thing Gothy made really works."

"It seems so."

Annika sends to glare a Hiccup, hating that he got out of it so easily. "Alrigh'-y then, we should take ya to the chief." Gobber states, patting Hiccup ruffly on the back.

"N-not right now! I have to be somewhere!"

"Let's get you to the chief first, then we'll let you go do whatever it is you need to do."

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? I put a lot more dialog into this I think. I'm not quite sure what's going on even. It just kind of flows. **

**So if you have any questions, feel free to ask, leave some feedback please. I know this probably isn't what you guys were expecting, but it's a surprise for me too.**


End file.
